1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper cartridge for a printer, and more particularly, to a paper cartridge for a printer capable of loading papers to be used to print and distribute the papers one by one by being removably installed at the printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, a printer such as a photocopying machine or a laser printer has a paper cartridge to load papers to be picked up into a printer body. The paper cartridge is removably disposed at the printer body, and the papers loaded in the paper cartridge are fed one by one by a pick up unit.
Referring to FIG. 1, the paper cartridge is installed in a paper cartridge body 10 so that the paper P can be loaded to a predetermined height. A friction plate 11 is disposed in the body 10 at a predetermined angle.
In the above structure, a pick roller 15 pushes away the paper P in a direction A by contacting the uppermost sheet of paper. Then, the front of the uppermost sheet of paper contacts the friction plate 11, and the uppermost sheet of paper is separated from the remainder of the loaded papers P by a friction force of the friction plate 11. The papers P slide up the friction plate 11 and are picked up one by one.
However, the paper cartridge of the conventional printer having the above structure encounters problems when feeding different types of paper. For example, when thick papers are loaded in the cartridge body 10, friction between the end of the friction plate 11 and the paper front is too great. Thus, the thick paper cannot be picked up normally, but is instead pushed and crumpled. A similar problem occurs when the paper P is too wide.